<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Invitation by Iryomito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548203">The Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iryomito/pseuds/Iryomito'>Iryomito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Other, one of my orphaned works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iryomito/pseuds/Iryomito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the recent defeat of the Demon King Oda Nobunaga, the warring states decided to take a break from wars and blood especially after the huge losses they had to bear, enjoying some days of peace.</p><p>PS: Not to be confused, I know It's a repeated work under an 'orphaned account' that actually belonged to no other than me, so I had to copy this work once again under my Pseudo, and also to continue the next chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuurou/Sarutobi Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here are the details about what happened to clarify things.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488881</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the recent defeat of the Demon King Oda Nobunaga, the warring states decided to take a break from wars and blood especially after the huge losses they had to bear, enjoying some days of peace.<br/>
And for this reason, Takeda Shingen received an invitation from Uesugi Kenshin to spend some days in Echigo, something that made Kasuga jealous wishing she could stab the tiger of Kai with a kunai to have her beautiful Lord for herself, and Yukimura having an exciting idea waiting for his Lord’s approval.</p><p>Yukimura: "Oyakata sama it's me Sanada Yukimura ,may I come in?"<br/>
Shingen: "Yukimura, yes you may."<br/>
Yukimura: "Sasuke told me that you called for me."<br/>
Shingen: "That's right, I am to be leaving soon."<br/>
Yukimura who couldn’t hide his excitement: "Yes!! he also told me the God of war invited you to Echigo!!"<br/>
Shingen rubbing his chin and nodding: "That’s right, and I called you to entrust Kai’s responsibilities to you while I am gone."<br/>
Yukimura with sparkling eyes: "Oyakata sama rest assured that I Yukimura will take all the responsibility of this Land while you are gone!!"<br/>
Shingen smiling: "Excellent!"</p><p>for a moment he noticed a certain hesitation in Yukimura who had something to say.</p><p>Shingen: "Yukimura."<br/>
Yukimura: "Yes my Lord!"<br/>
Shingen: "Do you have something to tell me?"<br/>
Yukimura was surprised for a moment, but then he realized he shouldn’t expect any less from his Lordship’s observant eye and sharp wit!!<br/>
Yukimura flustered: "O-O-Oyakata sama, I-I have...a request..."<br/>
Shingen observing him: "Go ahead."<br/>
Sasuke rubbing the back of his head: "Jeez.... does he have to take all of these gifts with him..."</p><p>He was approaching Shingen’s room until he heard a loud shout, and suddenly something broke the door and was sent flying to the wall.</p><p>Shingen: "BAKAMONOOOOOOOOO!!"<br/>
Sasuke flinching: "Oyakata sama? what's..."<br/>
Yukimura jumping quickly and running toward his Lord: "Oyakata sama!!!! please do forgive my rudeness!! I Yukimura didn’t mean to offend you with my request..."<br/>
Sasuke unsurprised: "Oh Danna that was you..."<br/>
Shingen: "And you still don’t understand..... YOU IDIOT!!"</p><p>He punched Yukimura again, sending him flying to the same wall</p><p>Sasuke: "That could kill someone you know..."<br/>
Shingen: "Hesitation is anything but a good general’s trait!!! you should have more confidence in your choices and what you believe is right!"<br/>
Yukimura approaching him: "Oyakata sama!!! I thought for a moment that you were offended by my request!!"<br/>
Shingen: "Not at all, a rival is supposed to be your best friend, a good general is nothing without a worthy rival whom he looks forward to, valuing his existence is part of growing up into a fine man."<br/>
Yukimura who was deeply touched holding his chest: "Oyakata sama!!! I shall take your precious wise words deep in my heart and value my rival!"<br/>
Sasuke: "Huh?"<br/>
Shingen smiling: "That's the spirit Yukimura."<br/>
Yukimura with a more radiant smile and enthusiasm: "Oyakata sama!"<br/>
Shingen: "Yukimura!"<br/>
Yukimura: "Oyakata sama!!"<br/>
Shingen: "Yukimura!"<br/>
Yukimura: "OYAKATA SAMAAAAAAA!!"<br/>
Shingen: "YUKIMURAAAAAA!!"<br/>
Sasuke: "Here we go..."<br/>
Shingen: "Sasuke is everything ready for tomorrow?"<br/>
Sasuke: "Yes my Lord!"<br/>
Shingen: "Good, Yukimura your request is accepted."<br/>
Yukimura with extreme joy: "OYAKATA SAMA! THANK YOU!"<br/>
Sasuke: "What request?"<br/>
Yukimura turning to Sasuke with excitement: "Sasuke I have some great news!!"<br/>
Sasuke smiling sarcastically: "If it's about rising my payment or giving me a vacation I’ll be more than glad to hear it..."<br/>
Yukimura confused: "Oh actually...it's not about that..."<br/>
-----------<br/>
Meanwhile in Oshu were the last days of summer, and this meant one thing for Kojuro: the harvest season where he can reap the fruits of his hard work and pick his precious vegetables, Kojuro was in an excellent mood unlike his Lord, who somehow caught flu while galloping on his horse in Oshu’s mountain for late hours.....</p><p>Masamune sneezing and growling: "Shit!!! I hate the flu..."<br/>
Kojuro: "Masamune sama, may I come in?"<br/>
Masamune: "Ah Kojuro.... come in."</p><p>Masamune was quite a mess and hard to handle when he gets sick, Kojuro needed all the patience in the world to deal with him.</p><p>Kojuro: "Masamune sama how do you feel?"<br/>
Masamune scowling: "Terrible!! I can’t believe someone can catch the flu in the summer!!"<br/>
Kojuro: "My Lord why don’t you just let..."<br/>
Masamune interrupting him: "No way!"<br/>
Kojuro blinking: "But I still didn’t..."<br/>
Masamune: "You don’t have to... because I know what you are about to say, I need no physician to check on me for I am the one-eyed dragon and I will get recovered by myself, you see?"<br/>
Kojuro sighed: "As you wish my Lord, try not to overwork yourself with anything..."<br/>
Masamune frowning at Kojuro: "You mean resting like a little kid in my bed? I prefer dying with flu, not gonna happen Kojuro!"<br/>
Kojuro worried: "But you need it!"<br/>
Masamune: "There is no way I am resting the whole day in my room doing nothing, forget it!!"<br/>
Masamune stood up from his bed pretending to be fine while he was about to lose balance anytime under Kojuro’s worried eyes who was ready to catch him whenever he was about to fall.<br/>
Masamune: "So bored! get the horse ready!! I need to take a walk..."<br/>
Kojuro shocked: "But Masamune sama this will make your condition worse!!"<br/>
Masamune: "Better than staring at the ceiling doing nothing!"</p><p>Kojuro was grabbing his forehead, Masamune’s recklessness and stubbornness were about to get him both a terrible headache and a heart attack.</p><p>Masamune who was annoyed by his concern: "Damn it!! why do you have to make a big deal out of it!!! just get the horse ready I’ll be fine!!"<br/>
Kojuro with a huge sign who finally gave up to his Lord: "As you wish but please come back as soon as possible to get some sleep..."<br/>
Masamune annoyed rolling his eyes: "Okay okay I will, you don’t have to worry!"</p><p>Kojuro gave him a small smile and left to get the horse ready...</p><p>--------<br/>
Sasuke surprised: "Huh? inviting the one-eyed dragon to Kai?"<br/>
Yukimura with sparkling eyes: "YES!!! I already asked Oyakata sama for his permission and he didn’t mind it!!"<br/>
Sasuke crossing his arms behind his neck: "So that’s what you two were talking about back there..."<br/>
Yukimura: "Exactly!!! what do you think Sasuke??"<br/>
Sasuke: "I can’t see why you are inviting him over, Danna."<br/>
Yukimura: "To celebrate the defeat of the demon King Oda Nobunaga dono!! just like the God of war invited my Lord over!"<br/>
Sasuke sighing: "But that's different from you two, Oyakata sama and the God of war have known each other for quite a long time, you and Date Masamune aren’t that close to each other all you do is fighting the whole day, also what if he rejected the invitation and felt awkward or uninterested?"<br/>
Yukimura who had a disappointed look: "Yeah I guess you are right Sasuke..."</p><p>Sasuke felt guilty for telling Yukimura such cruel depressing words but he just wasn’t sure about this idea and he would be lying if he said he liked the one-eyed dragon especially when he took Yukimura’s whole attention and thoughts but he couldn’t bear seeing his sad face.</p><p>Sasuke smiling: "Alright why not give it a try? after all it's not gonna hurt!"<br/>
Yukimura feeling hopeful again but somehow unsure: "Really? but what if he does find it awkward or uninteresting?"<br/>
Sasuke grinning: "Guess we will see about that, all we have to do is to send him a letter with one of our Ninjas and see if he will respond to it!"<br/>
Yukimura so excited: "SASUKE YOU ARE THE BEST THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"<br/>
Sasuke trying to tease him: "Aren’t you too eager to see him?"<br/>
Yukimura flustered for a moment blushing: "Well hmm ahh I-I just..... you know it's not like that...it's just..."<br/>
Sasuke laughing: "I am just teasing you Danna but I guess I got the answer already!"<br/>
Yukimura smiling: "I couldn’t forget about his heroic stand against the Demon King, it is from that moment that I realized I wanted to know him even more, not just as a rival but as a close friend who is important to me..."<br/>
Sasuke pretty annoyed pouting: "Hey I am starting to feel jealous here! am I not supposed to be your best friend Danna?"<br/>
Yukimura giggling: "Of course, you are Sasuke you will always remain my number one best friend!"<br/>
Sasuke smiling: "I am relieved, okay now let's start writing this letter Oshu is a bit far from Kai even for a Ninja you know."<br/>
Yukimura full of enthusiasm and determination: "GOT IT!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! I finally finished the second chapter! by the way just a little note here: I am really sorry for my peculiar style of writing (I tend to write tooooooo many dialogues here lol) and my terrible English, but this is only because I am not a native speaker and that I am an amateur writer just trying to share my fics (especially in the Basara fandom being a huge Basara geek her) so any corrections or suggestions are most welcome here!</p><p>Another thing, sorry for the late upload!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the happiest day for Kojuro, to finally harvest his precious vegetables after all the hard work he did in the whole last two seasons, with Masamune volunteering to help him from time to time since he knew how much his retainer cared about his terrains.<br/>
But the same couldn’t be said about his Lord, for he was cursing the days he spent in the mountain during the cold nights that led him to this annoying sickness, in this situation, it was very hard to pin him down and harder to lift his terrible mood even for poor Kojuro, he tried to gather his strength and go outside of his room to inhale some fresh air hoping it will improve his mood.</p><p> </p><p>Masamune sneezing: “Damn it!!”</p><p>It was at that moment that his retainer heard his sneeze.</p><p>Kojuro shouting and heading in Masamune’s direction: “Masamune sama!!!”<br/>
Masamune annoyed: “Great...that’s the least I needed right now…”<br/>
Kojuro approaches him: “Masamune sama don’t take your illness lightly!! please return to your bed to recover!”</p><p>Masamune didn’t even bother replying since he was both annoyed and tired, he just kept moving forward until he saw the fields.</p><p>Masamune: “Isn’t this the harvest season?”<br/>
Kojuro: “Yes it is My Lord!”<br/>
Masamune: “And how is it going?”<br/>
Kojuro smiling: “It seems like a great one, but there is still a lot to be picked, still, it was all thanks to you my Lord for you have been generous with your help.”<br/>
Masamune annoyed: “Don’t put it that way!! I didn’t do anything...it was all your hard work from the first beginning.”<br/>
Their talk was interrupted by one of his men: “Hittouuuuu!! There is a ninja who wanted to give you a letter!!”<br/>
Masamune: “Mhm?”</p><p>Kojuro and Masamune turned to each other sharing a confused expression, then the Ninja was permitted to approach.</p><p>Ninja: “My Lord, I beg your pardon but I am here to give you an invitation letter.”<br/>
Masamune: “Invitation letter you are saying?”<br/>
Kojuro: “A Ninja with an invitation letter....?”<br/>
Masamune uninterested, throwing it in the air: “Take it Kojuro, I have no time for silly invitations, especially when I am in such condition…”<br/>
Kojuro caught the letter was suddenly interrupting Masamune, surprised: “It’s from Sanada Yukimura!! I believe he is inviting us over to spend some days in Kai!!”<br/>
Masamune with his eye wide open: “What?...Sanada Yukimura?”<br/>
The Ninja responded: “Yes My Lord, it was our Master Yukimura sama who wrote you this letter, he gave me strict orders to wait for your answer.”</p><p>It was the last person Masamune expected to receive an invitation or even hear from! He kept silent for a moment trying to absorb the sudden situation, but soon a huge grin was drawn on his face, showing his sharp spiky teeth.</p><p>He responded: “Excellent !! tell your master we accepted his invitation and we are taking our departure today!”</p><p>The Ninja nodded and disappeared.</p><p>Kojuro shocked: “But Masamune sama! your condition! and the harvest season…”<br/>
Masamune still with his grin turned to Kojuro: “You don’t have to worry about that I am extremely fine!! As for the harvest, I will assign some of our men to take care of it, so get ready, Kojuro, we are to be leaving soon!”<br/>
Kojuro who was disappointed but didn’t show it: “As you wish my Lord…”</p><p>Deep down, Kojuro didn’t welcome this invitation, he was worried about Masamune’s condition and he wanted to take care of the harvest himself, but he couldn’t just let his Lord go alone since it was very dangerous and couldn’t stand in his way especially after he saw how happy he was to receive an invitation from Yukimura.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The Ninja returned to Kai and informed both his Master Yukimura and Sasuke.</p><p>Yukimura who was extremely happy: “Sasuke it worked! Masamune dono accepted the invitation and he is coming over!”<br/>
Sasuke rubbed the back of his head: “Yeah yeah...good for you…”<br/>
Yukimura who was worried: “But the ninja said he is taking his departure today which means...”<br/>
Then he opened his eyes widely in a panic: “HE WILL BE HERE ANYTIME SOON!! SASUKE WE NEED TO GET EVERYTHING READY!”<br/>
Sasuke in disbelief trying to calm him down: “Danna calm down! I will make sure that everything will be ready before he comes here.”<br/>
Yukimura was deeply touched by his servant’s kind words: “Sasuke...you are the best!!”<br/>
Sasuke muttered sarcastically: “I am afraid it’s Masamune now, not me…”<br/>
Yukimura blinked: “You said something??”<br/>
Sasuke moving his hand: “Aaah nothing! never mind, so would you give me a hand with this?”<br/>
Yukimura smiling brightly: “Of course, I will!”<br/>
Sasuke smiling and sighing: “My, my! you are eager to see him!”</p><p>Sasuke was feeling very tired, he usually gets to have some time for himself to rest, but he hid it from his Master, knowing how inexperienced he can be and that he can’t possibly handle this without his help and supervision, for him if it was for Yukimura he would sacrifice anything even his well being without regretting it.</p><p>---------- </p><p>The next Morning, Masamune and Kojuro were near Kai’s gates, the one-eyed dragon felt dizzy, about to fall anytime soon due to his illness and the long tiring road, but he tried his best to hide it, although Kojuro noticed that very well, wishing from the bottom of his heart that his Lord rejected the invitation even if he had to apologize on his behalf, but what to do with a stubborn Master like Masamune when he makes up his mind on something?<br/>
The guards alerted of their presence, they told one of the Ninjas to report it back to Yukimura, who was shaking from nervousness.</p><p>Yukimura: “Masamune dono is going to be here anytime soon!”<br/>
Sasuke sighs: “Danna you are saying this for like the tenth time…”<br/>
Yukimura who felt guilty he had to drag his friend: “Really? I am sorry…”<br/>
Sasuke smiling: “No don't be, it's fine, just try to calm down and get a hold of yourself, alright?”<br/>
Yukimura smiling with confidence: “Yes! you are absolutely right!!”</p><p>The Ninja appeared suddenly in front of them informing them that the guests are close.</p><p>Yukimura in total terror: “WHAAAT???”<br/>
He suddenly curled back to the corner burying his face in the palms of his hands: “Sasuke I can’t do it....please go by yourself…”<br/>
Sasuke with a very annoyed expression: “Weren’t you confident about it like five seconds ago? what are you? a little girl freaking out over her crush??? what the hell is wrong with you Danna!”</p><p>Yukimura listened to Sasuke’s words and felt his anger, he was right indeed what was he? a little girl? </p><p>He then stood up from his place and in a heroic kinda dramatic stance he replied: “You are right Sasuke, a true warrior must have the courage to look his rival in the eyes....get ready we are going to meet our guests!!”<br/>
Sasuke with a facepalm and a huge sigh: “What’s with the dramatic stance though...anyway let’s hope you won’t change your mind after two seconds from now…”</p><p>They both headed toward the main gate, Yukimura ordered the guards to open the gate, and not far away from them was Masamune and his right eye approaching slowly, who seemed to notice them back and the opened gates, that’s when a large grin appeared on Masamune’s face as usual.</p><p>He greeted Yukimura waving his hand and thought he was close enough to interact with him since he was starting to daze grinning: “ha!! Long time no see Sanada Yukimura, you’re doing ok-...”</p><p>Yukimura waved back smiling brightly until Masamune slipped suddenly off of his horse while still crossing his arms and fell to the ground.<br/>
Kojuro and Yukimura were shocked at first but then they felt worried and rushed to him, meanwhile, Sasuke was just watching from afar being surprised at first as well but then  contained his laughter and shrugged, muttering: “And that’s what happens to you when you ride a horse with crossed arms…”</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit but suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine when he realized that Kojuro heard what he said and was glaring at him, although terrifying, Sasuke was impressed by Kojuro’s ability to catch his low voice, thinking that he should expect nothing less from the right eye of the dragon.</p><p>Kojuro looked back at his Lord: “Masamune sama are you alright?”</p><p>Yukimura who was genuinely worried: “He Seems sick!!”<br/>
Kojuro scowled at Yukimura and replied in an annoyed angry tone: “He is sick, but still, he accepted your invitation and came all this way to your land.”<br/>
Yukimura noticed Kojuro’s bad temper, he was confused at first but then he realized the old retainer was actually blaming him for inviting Masamune in such a bad condition.<br/>
Yukimura who felt sad and at fault: “I am very sorry Katakura dono, I didn’t know that…”<br/>
He was interrupted by Masamune’s sudden jump with his arms still crossed and with a weak grin: “What are you talking about!! I am totally fine!! Dragons never get sick, you see?”<br/>
Sasuke in disbelief: “Is he still crossing his arms?”<br/>
Yukimura didn’t know if he should keep worrying or just relax: “Masamune dono please take it easy…”<br/>
It was until Masamune took steps ahead in the wrong direction.<br/>
Kojuro alerted: “My Lord wait!! the gate isn’t that way!!”<br/>
Masamune who turned pale sweating: “What? what do you mean…”<br/>
He suddenly fell to the ground once again, his face on the soil, that’s when Kojuro and Yukimura rushed to him shouting his name out of panic, except for one of them.<br/>
Sasuke turned around and burst out laughing: “I can’t hold it any longer…”</p><p>----------</p><p>Masamune was soon carried by Kojuro to a nearby room that both Yukimura and Sasuke prepared for him, he was suffering from a very high temperature and sweating too much, Yukimura had to order one of his greatest physicians to check on him, he soon told him that he caught flu and described him a medicine.</p><p>Yukimura bowing down: “Thank you so much!!”</p><p>He then turned to see Kojuro sitting down beside his Lord’s bed and looking terrible</p><p>He tried to reassure him with a gentle smile: “He is going to be fine Katakura dono, as long as he is going to take the treatment.”<br/>
Kojuro scowled at him for a moment, but then he realized that what he was doing was wrong and looked away still angry: “I know, thank you.”</p><p>Yukimura felt guilty and embarrassed, his idea ended up ruining everything...</p><p>He added: “I am sorry again if my invitation caused you trouble, please do forgive my recklessness!! but I will do anything to see him get in shape again!”</p><p>Kojuro didn’t look at him, he was only concerned about his Lord, that’s when Sasuke became frustrated at his behavior, for he showed no tacts as a guest and all he did was treating his Lord badly, something he wouldn’t tolerate from anyone especially if Yukimura wasn’t at fault.</p><p>Sasuke with a rather annoyed cold tone addressing Kojuro: “I believe your Lord was already sick before coming over here.”<br/>
Kojuro glaring at him: “What do you mean?”<br/>
Sasuke with the same tone: “I mean Sanada no Danna had nothing to do with it, and there was no need to put the blame on him, you could at least show some tacts and appreciate what he is doing for you.”<br/>
Yukimura: “Sasuke it’s totally fine…”<br/>
Sasuke with a more intense tone: “No Yukimura it’s not!!”<br/>
Kojuro grinning in a threatening way: “For someone who was laughing at Masamune’s illness and showing no tacts himself, it’s surprising to hear you saying such things.”<br/>
Sasuke with a mocking tone: “No one rides a horse with crossed arms you know, not to mention that he could have refused the invitation if he wanted to.”<br/>
Kojuro growled at Sasuke gritting his teeth: “Unforgivable!! How dare you insult Masamune sama in my presence!”</p><p>The tension between the two servants was terrifying as if they were ready to draw their weapons and slice each other any time, no one wanted to have mercy on the other one, sharing deadly stares...<br/>
Something that surprised Yukimura, he never expected the two servants to act this way with each other at all, for they were always the collected ones who would stop him and Masamune from doing something reckless, but here they are, about to do it themselves!!</p><p>Yukimura with a serious tone: “You two need to stop this...Masamune dono’s recovery is of utmost priority here, and Katakura dono I apologize again for inviting you in such a condition, please try to take a rest. It's been a long journey for you.”<br/>
Sasuke scowling: “Danna you didn’t have to apologize for something…”<br/>
Yukimura with an angry tone: “Sasuke!! That's enough! You insulted our guest and you need to apologize right now!”<br/>
Sasuke sighing: “Alright alright as you wish .....I am sorry…”<br/>
He then turned to see Kojuro scowling at him as if saying (it’s not over yet, I am gonna have to deal with you later!!) and so Sasuke replied with a cold glare meaning (and I’ll be waiting!).</p><p>Suddenly Masamune got up from bed taking a seat slowly and hardly.</p><p>Kojuro with a desperate tone: “My Lord! Are you alright?”<br/>
Yukimura worried approaching him: “Masamune dono please take it easy!”<br/>
Masamune's hair covered his face until he raised his head and looked at Kojuro with the deadliest stare he could ever give: “Kojuro...how dare you treat them this way…”<br/>
Kojuro was taken aback by his Lord’s reaction: “My Lord I was just…”</p><p>Suddenly, He grabbed him by the collar, clenching his fist and hitting him on his cheek, under Yukimura's gasp and Sasuke's shocked expression, despite being sick, it made an impact on his right eye.</p><p>He then shouted angrily at his servant: “Apologies to them at once!”<br/>
Kojuro felt already guilty for treating their host that way, although he felt insulted in front of them having to obey the orders and bowing down: “I am sorry for my bad behavior, Sanada Yukimura.”<br/>
Yukimura flustering: “You don’t have to worry about it, Katakura dono!!”<br/>
Sasuke disappointed: “Hey how about me? I deserve an apology too!!”<br/>
Yukimura glared at Sasuke who swallowed hard: “Okay nevermind…”<br/>
Yukimura bowing down: “I am sorry Masamune dono for inviting you without knowing about your condition first....it was such a stupid act of me.”<br/>
Masamune smiling weakly: “There is no need for that, do not apologize for something you didn’t do Sanada Yukimura, besides I am the one who accepted the invitation in the first place.”<br/>
He then added looking at Sasuke with a meaningful yet weak grin: “Just like your Ninja said.”</p><p>Sasuke felt embarrassed and looked away, knowing that Masamune heard everything he said back there.</p><p>Yukimura who felt ashamed: “Still I need to fix this! And I’ll do my best to help you recover as soon as possible, I ordered a physician to check on you and he described to you a medicine…”<br/>
Masamune in disbelief interrupted him: “Ridiculous!! I am totally fine! there is no way I am taking any medicine!!”<br/>
Yukimura interrupted him with a solemn expression: “Masamune dono, I insist! please accept!”<br/>
Masamune kept looking at him but then sighed and shrugged: “Whatever...do as you please…”</p><p>Kojuro was very happy to hear Masamune accepting to take the treatment and deep down he was very grateful to Yukimura but felt guilty for being harsh on him when he meant no harm at all.</p><p>Yukimura smiling: “Katakura dono! I’ll make sure to look after Masamune dono from now on until he recovers! you don’t have to worry about him, please let Sasuke guide you to your room and try to have some rest.”<br/>
Sasuke with an annoyed expression: “I have other things to do…”<br/>
Yukimura interrupting Sasuke with a stoic tone: “And makes sure to provide Katakura dono with anything he needs!!”<br/>
Sasuke who felt frustrated: “As you wish Master…”<br/>
Kojuro who was still worried: “But Masamune sama…”<br/>
Masamune glaring at him: “I’ll be fine on my own!”<br/>
Kojuro sighed and felt sad he stood up and bowed to Yukimura: “Please take care of him.”<br/>
Yukimura with a reassuring smile: “I will, you don’t have to worry!”<br/>
Sasuke addressing Kojuro with an annoyed look: “Katakura no Danna follow me…”<br/>
Kojuro looked away frowning: “I am coming.”</p><p>Yukimura sighing: “If only they could get along...I can’t see why they can’t stand each other…”<br/>
Masamune looked serious: “Yukimura, I apologize on behalf of Kojuro, what he did back there was very rude!”<br/>
Yukimura embarrassed: “No please don’t!! it was nothing really, and he was totally right to be worried about you, after all, you are his Lord, I am the one who should apologize for what Sasuke said earlier, you are our guests and we should be more hospitable and respectful toward you.”<br/>
Masamune smiled: “Don’t worry about that, I am sure he meant no harm, and thank you for inviting us over here.”<br/>
Yukimura smiling back: “Please don’t mention that!! I am more than glad to have you as my dear guest!!”<br/>
Masamune smiling smugly: “You mean more than glad to see me, right?”<br/>
Yukimura jumped from his place and flustered: “Ohh...mhm.. let me ask the servants to prepare you the medicine! and…. and something to eat too! I’ll be right back!”<br/>
Yukimura rushed to the door with a hint of blush on his face<br/>
Masamune couldn’t help but notice it chuckling: “Interesting man…”</p><p>---------</p><p>On the other side was Sasuke guiding Kojuro to his room, the silence they shared was too awkward and uncomfortable.</p><p>Sasuke with a monotone voice: “Here is your room, If you need anything just call me by my name.”<br/>
Kojuro who didn’t even bother turning his head: “Thank you.”<br/>
Sasuke crossing his arms lazily behind his neck: “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Despite knowing that they lost their cool for a moment and misbehaved both as a guest and a host, they didn’t want to admit it, deep down neither of them welcomed this invitation in the first place but had to go along with it for the sake of their Lords even if it wasn’t as appealing to them as it was for Masamune and Yukimura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter before the last one, sorry again for my writing style and how much they talk lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days passed since their arrival, nothing changed much ever since, Sasuke avoiding Kojuro at all costs, and the old retainer refusing to eat or sleep or do anything before his Lord’s recovery, something that made Yukimura struggle with them.</p><p>It was some times before Masamune opened his eyes, his fever lowering a bit, his body sweating, something that was noted by the physician as a good sign of recovery, but instead of feeling unpleasantly warm and dizzy as he usually did from flu, this time he had chills all over his bones, feeling cold due to the lack of covers since he stubbornly refused to be tucked under the blanket, he couldn’t reach for the folded one under his feet from the strong shivers, regretting what he asked for, until his rival showed up, carrying a plate in one arm and sliding the door with the other one, the moment he saw him awake he smiled brightly.<br/>
Yukimura: “Masamune dono!! you finally woke up!”.</p><p>Despite being in a miserable state, Masamune flashed him that confident-sided grin of his, since old habits die hard, he tried to look cool, or form a coherent sentence, but the shivers took the best of him, and he found himself failing miserably and looking more pathetic.<br/>
It was at that moment that Yukimura noticed it, his facial expression changing instantly from bright to worried, he gasped.</p><p>Yukimura: “You are shivering!! I must cover you at once!!” he set the plate quickly on the floor, almost spilling the soup and water, rushing to the blanket to cover him “Here!” he rolled his arm around Masamune’s back gently, enabling him to sit down properly without falling backward, after making sure to cover his whole body.<br/>
Masamune shivering: “I am...fine…”<br/>
Yukimura: “No, you aren’t! Please stop being stubborn and listen to me! I will make sure you warm up first, then I will feed you the vegetable soup they prepared for you! You can’t take your medicine on an empty stomach!” and just when he was about to protest, he was interrupted by his determined yet warm tone “and I won’t take no as an answer!”.</p><p>Somehow, It felt strange to him seeing his rival caring for him that much and looking after him, it was usually Kojuro doing these kinds of stuff for him, being his right eye and his guardian, but he didn’t mind it either, feeling somehow good to see this caring side of Yukimura instead of his wild one.</p><p>After submitting to him, Yukimura finally managed to get Masamune to do everything he wanted from him :“You will recover in no time If you keep taking your daily treatment and having a good rest!”</p><p>He was glad that he felt better, now able to move a bit and talk “Tch! Do you think a stupid flu will take me down? Think again, Sanada!” he then added, “I am no ordinary human being, I am the one-eyed dragon, and with or without your treatment, I can still recover on my own, you see?”</p><p>Somewhere behind the door, was someone spying on them, and it was no other than Sasuke, with a very annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe him…</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t stand his arrogance, and for that reason, he left the place.</p><p>But Yukimura didn’t mind Masamune’s words or overconfidence, in fact, he was very glad to see him getting back to his old attitude and couldn’t help but smile warmly, nodding in approval :“I know, Masamune dono is no ordinary human being!” then added :“But treatment will make you recover as fast as possible so that I will be able to show you a lot of things while you are here!”<br/>
He was looking at him for a while, but then smiled weakly but genuinely: “You are very kind” </p><p>A slight blush flushed on Yukimura’s face, he looked away scratching one of his cheeks: “Hm...thank you for...the compliment…”</p><p>Masamune couldn’t help but lift his eyebrow as he observed this scene of a shy Yukimura, a little smirk drawn on his lips: "I see..."<br/>
Yukimura then turned to him confused: “See what, Masamune dono?”<br/>
Masamune then approached his face to his, keeping the same smirk and never breaking eye contact: “Your soft spot.”<br/>
Yukimura felt goosebumps all over his body as well as a sudden heat, almost jumping off his place, keeping a distance between them “I-I...I mean...that’s how...I am…”<br/>
Masamune added in a husky low voice, could be due to his flu, or on purpose: “And I like it.” </p><p>Yukimura felt his heart almost jumping out of its place, his rival’s gaze was something that could melt rock to him!</p><p>He stood up quickly trying to leave the room: “Now that I made sure you are fine, I will let you have some rest!”<br/>
And it was a failing attempt since Masamune grabbed him by his arm: “Not so fast, Yukimura.” </p><p>Yukimura's face was about to explode of redness, he couldn’t help but swallow hard with his eyes wide open when he grabbed his arm like that, especially after he called him by his own name instead of his family one, which meant one thing, he was treating him in an intimate way! Masamune could sense his embarrassment and fear, something that satisfied him to no end but decided to drop the flirting for the moment and let the enjoyment for another time.</p><p>Masamune with a serious expression this time: “Hey, I am not done yet, I need to talk to you.”<br/>
Yukimura avoiding his gaze: “Huh? About...what?”<br/>
Masamune with the same expression: “I have a suggestion for you, something you will like very much.”<br/>
Yukimura looking his way this time blinking on confusion, still slightly red: “And what could that be?”<br/>
Masamune grinning and with a low confident tone: “You will know, once you sit down.”</p><p>Curious enough, Yukimura was the one to submit to Masamune this time.</p><p>************</p><p>On the other side, was a tired Sasuke who managed to finish only half of his tasks in addition to his Master’s paperwork that he promised he would do for him as a way to let some burden out of his shoulders, lacking sleep, he decided to take some rest for a while, walking down the corridor, he found himself going to Kojuro’s room.</p><p>
  <em>How did I end up here!</em>
</p><p>Strange enough, his feet led him unconsciously to the old retainer’s room, he realized that it was his inner concern for him that did that, he crossed his arms behind his neck</p><p>
  <em>What a pain...and now I am worried about this stubborn ungrateful man</em>
</p><p>He then silently jumped to the tree facing the room, resting on one foot over a branch and watching him from afar, he was sitting down on his bent knees, closing his eyes as If he was meditating, a hint of tiredness was on his face, that’s what Sasuke thought to himself.</p><p>
  <em>That’s what you get when you refuse to sleep or eat for that arrogant brat of Masamune</em>
</p><p>Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment sighing, and just when he reopened them, he found Kojuro’s intense gaze meeting his, a shiver went through his spine, his eyes were wide open.</p><p>
  <em>How did he!!</em>
</p><p>He then decided that It’s wise to just show himself up to him before he gets the wrong idea, jumping off the tree and landing swiftly to the ground.</p><p>Sasuke brushing the back of his hair lazily: “So, you are still insisting on this hunger strike? You know It won’t help your Lord recover.”<br/>
He didn’t receive any response, but a deadly glare from him.<br/>
Sasuke sighed: “Alright, I take it back.” </p><p>And just when he was about to leave, he was stopped by his response.</p><p>Kojuro still scowling: “How is he doing?”<br/>
Sasuke blinking in surprise: “Oh, you finally decided to speak! He is recovering, Danna is making sure to look after him”<br/>
Kojuro: “Is he asleep?”<br/>
Sasuke rubbing his chin: “hmm I am not sure If he is now, because I caught him awake a while ago, is it because you want to see him without his knowledge?”<br/>
Kojuro nodding: “Yes.”<br/>
Sasuke: “I see…”<br/>
He kept silent for a moment, hesitant for a moment to say something and not sure how he will take it, but decided to say it anyway because someone had to.</p><p>Sasuke: “Katakura no Danna, Not to sound rude or something, but don’t you think you are taking things a bit too far? I don’t think he is that mad at you, especially seeing how much he is recovering, he seems in a good mood to me, not to mention that he was the one who accepted to come over here, so why don’t you just come with me to see him? And then have something to eat and take a rest for once!”</p><p>Kojuro frowned at Sasuke’s words, something that added to his irritation toward his previous attitude, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was convinced, and even relieved by what he just said! He sure was someone who can neglect his own needs at times for his Lord and duties, and Sasuke was being honest for his own good.</p><p>He sighed, taking some moment to respond, then added: “Alright, I am coming.”</p><p>Sasuke was surprised at how the stubborn retainer listened to him but appreciated it, guiding him to the other room.</p><p>************</p><p>Yukimura worried: “But--but Masamune dono! You are still recovering!”<br/>
Masamune raising his eyebrow: “Who cares! I am sick of laying down here like a little baby waiting for a miracle to happen!”<br/>
Yukimura went silent for a moment, he understood Masamune’s struggle, being someone impatient himself, not to mention that he kind of agreed to his suggestion, being the uncertain guy he is, he just tilted his head: “I...am not sure about it…”<br/>
Masamune casting a slight grin: “Hey, we are not in a hurry here, you still have the whole day to think about it, just remember, the night is the best time for it, so make sure to decide before that, alright?”<br/>
Yukimura couldn’t resist Masamune’s insistence and found himself giving up slowly to him, and just when he was about to open his mouth, Sasuke showed out of nowhere announcing his presence while kneeling on one knee behind the door.</p><p>Sasuke: “Danna, It’s me, can I come in?”<br/>
He flustered, fearing that Sasuke might have heard them: “I...Ah…”<br/>
Masamune grinning: “Yes you may, monkey”</p><p>Yukimura gave Masamune a little pout, not liking the disrespectful manner he addressed his friend with, but Masamune didn’t care much, still, he waved his hand lazily as If to tell him he was sorry, just because he thought that pout was cute, Sasuke on the other side felt extremely irritated when he received the permission from him instead of his master and the way he called him.</p><p>
  <em>The hell does he think of himself huh?</em>
</p><p>Sasuke trying to hide his irritation no to cause problems: “I have someone with me here, It’s Katakura no Danna, he wants to check on you”<br/>
It was Masamune’s turn to be flustered this time, deep down, he wasn’t even angry at his faithful retainer, but he had to pretend he was for him to let him alone and for the sake of the plan to work.</p><p>Masamune closed his eyes sighing: “Alright”</p><p>Granted the permission, the Ninja slid the door and they both came in, Sasuke avoiding looking at Masamune, on the other hand, Kojuro focused all his attention on his Lord</p><p>Kojuro bowing down: “My Lord, I hope you are feeling better now”<br/>
Masamune closing his eye: “Yeah yeah, as you can see I am recovering” he added pretending to be upset “But I still didn’t forgive you for what you have done”<br/>
Kojuro bowing his head down: “My apologies again, this humble servant of yours will take any punishment you will cast upon him”<br/>
Masamune sighing: “No need for that, I just want some time alone to calm down before forgiving you, you know.”</p><p>Kojuro just bowed down, asking for his Lord’s permission to be dismissed, and so he was given one by Masamune who just waved his hand in approval, and now Sasuke was offended for Kojuro, feeling the urge to stab Masamune with a kunai more than ever for his rude attitude with the old retainer, but decided to just drop it since it was none of his business in the end, and since what captured his attention the most that moment was his disturbed nervous Master.</p><p>Sasuke blinking: “Danna, are you alright?”<br/>
Yukimura jolting: “Ah m-me? W-why asking?”<br/>
Sasuke arching an eyebrow: “I don’t know, you seem deep in thought and...agitated? is there something disturbing you?”<br/>
Yukimura trying to calm down: “What? O-of course not Sasuke!! I am..absolutely fine!”</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t believe Yukimura, he felt there was something wrong since he knew his master very well, but couldn’t quite put a finger on it, despite his intuition telling him that Masamune was behind something and wanted to involve Yukimura in it, soon he dismissed these thoughts, deciding to trust his master and to catch up to Kojuro who already disappeared out of their sight, only to find him in his usual Seiza position in his room closing his eyes.</p><p>Preparing him something to eat, he showed up in front of him after a while calmly setting the food plate near his opened door.</p><p>Sasuke: “This is something for you, in case you were hungry, since It’s been some time that you haven’t eaten anything.”</p><p>He wasn’t expecting any reply or approval from him, and so he decided to just leave it there and go away until he was surprised to hear his response</p><p>Kojuro: “He almost died, of flu, when he was young”<br/>
Sasuke turning around him: “Huh?”<br/>
Kojuro turning his head to him: “When catching it, Masamune sama suffers from flu very much to the point of almost taking his life out of him, something that happened to him when he was very young, from that day, I became more careful around him whenever he caught it, fearing that he might face the same destiny as before, especially knowing how easily irritated he can be from staying in bed and taking his treatment.”</p><p>He was looking at him in total surprise, not because he just knew something this personal and kind of sensitive about Masamune, but because of the fact that the old retainer actually opened up to him about it! Something that never happened before.<br/>
Sasuke kept silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, but Kojuro interrupted his chain of thoughts: “He is right for being upset, and for this, I apologize for any bad behaviour that came from me, you have been nothing but kind hosts to us.”</p><p>Kojuro bowed down to him, something that made Sasuke fluster, rushing to him him to lift his shoulders while smiling nervously: “Ohh Don’t say that! I am the one who is supposed to apologize for being non-tactful toward you!!”<br/>
He then withdrew his hand after Kojuro lifted himself up, adding after taking a seat as well, leaving a distance between them: “The thing is that...I have to admit, I didn’t welcome this invitation.”<br/>
Kojuro looked to him with his eyes wide open, then lifted one eyebrow, and Sasuke quickly rushed to explain knowing how offended he can be by such statement: “Don’t get me wrong, I do respect you, but this whole idea, It just...didn’t appeal to me,If it wasn’t for my master wanting it so hard and insisting on it, I wouldn’t have got along with it, I couldn’t refuse his wish seeing how happy he was to see the one-eyed dragon, I had to admit that I wanted to take a rest for myself after the war, we have been through a tough time, but I sacrificed anyway for the sake of his happiness.”</p><p>It was as If he was seeing a reflection of his own self for a moment, since he did feel the exact same thing, and even sacrificed for Masamune! being silent for a moment while looking at him, Sasuke felt a bit nervous and changed the subject.</p><p>Sasuke smiling nervously: “How about you grab something to eat instead? I am sure everything will be fine! You don’t have to worry at all!”</p><p>He vanished from his sight in a blink of an eye, leaving a surprised Kojuro who somehow, felt for him, and then Sasuke was back to his duties, and the half pile of papers he left the last time, letting a long sigh after seeing it.</p><p>Sasuke resting his forehead on the palm of his hand tiredely :“I really need a pay rise”</p><p>******</p><p>After managing to get almost everything done, Sasuke stretched his muscles and massaged his neck, feeling the need to take a rest after all the work he had to do, somehow, he had a bad feeling that something wrong happened or about to happen, remembering his master’s uneasy expression in the morning, and so, he decided to take a quick pick at Masamune’s room before going to his own, he found it strangely silent, thinking they might be asleep by now, but the candle was still lit, he thought of trying his luck and announcing his presence, with a low voice.</p><p>Sasuke: “Danna, It’s me Sasuke, may I come in?”</p><p>He received no response in return, arching an eyebrow, he announced his presence once again in case no one heard him, but again, he received nothing.</p><p>He slides the door carefully and slowly, not to make any noise, and found nothing suspicious, but Masamune body, covered from head to toe, he sure was surprised for not finding Yukimura with him who used to be by his side day and night since they came over to look after him, but dropped it anyway thinking he might have been tired as well and wanted to sleep in his room, and just before he left the room, he noticed something strange, It was Masamune’s kimono folded in the corner of the room, he thought to himself what sane person would take off their clothes while suffering from flu!! And so he approached the cover to take a pick, thinking Masamune might have felt too hot to sleep in it, the moment lifted the cover-up to check his heat, his eyes widened, under the cover was a pile of pillows instead!</p><p>Sasuke puzzled: “Huh? The hell!”</p><p>Sasuke took his leave immediately forgetting to even slide the door behind him, heading to Yukimura’s room, announced his presence and received no reply again, and so he slid the door without warning, and found the room empty as well, with his armors and spears missing!!<br/>
He had a bad omen right that moment, deciding to try to look for them in Kojuro’s room for the last time, he walked with nervous yet fast and steady steps toward his room.</p><p>Sasuke nervous: “Katakura no Danna, It’s me Sarutobi!”</p><p>Kojuro was still sitting with his knees folded and eyes closed, but the moment he heard Sasuke’s announcement, with that worried tone, he opened them giving him the permission to enter.</p><p>Kojuro raising his eyebrow: “Sarutobi, what is it?”</p><p>The moment he entered, Sasuke looked left and right to find them, but his heart started racing when he found one in there, his expression became more and more anxious, Kojuro couldn’t help but feel worried</p><p>Kojuro who was confused: “Is there something wrong?”<br/>
Sasuke feeling already anxious: “I-I thought they were here…”<br/>
Kojuro blinking: “What do you mean? aren’t they in my Lord’s room?”<br/>
Sasuke shaking his head: “I searched there, everywhere, but found no one…”<br/>
Kojuro who tried to remain calm: “Maybe...Masamune sama felt a bit bored and wanted to inhale some fresh air with Sanada.”<br/>
Sasuke hesitant: “I thought the same at first, but the thing is that...Sanada no Danna’s war outfit was missing as well…”</p><p>Sasuke gave him a very concerned look before taking steps away from the room to look for them, because he knew when Yukimura did wear his war outfit and this was no time for it, unless he was practicing, or planning on doing something...reckless, and Kojuro immediately caught that, knowing exactly what that expression meant, grabbing his Katana right that moment.</p><p>Kojuro concerned: “Wait! I am coming with you!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>